Caught
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Macy, Stella & the boys go out caroling with their families. When they return, Macy and Nick get caught under the mistletoe. NACY


**Hey guys. So this is a Christmas one-shot that I've been working on for a bit but could never find the right way to end it. I hope that this will be okay for you. It is a little fluffy…. Just how I like it **

**

* * *

  
**

**Caught**

Macy took a deep breath as she walked up the path that lead to the door of the large firehouse. The Lucas family had invited her family and Stella's family over for a Christmas Eve dinner. She was nervous to say the least as she hadn't ever been invited to their house before willingly. The only time she had been there was for that disaster of a recording session. Hey, it wasn't her fault that she got really nervous when she sang. There was also a reason as to why the brothers were so cautious around her. In the past, Macy had somehow found a way to injure one, if not all of the brothers with various sporting equipment. Macy had made a resolve with herself to change and had eventually managed to become somewhat of a friend to the brothers. It was a big win for Macy as the boys proved to be great friends and they also made up her favourite band.

"Hurry up Macy" her mother called out to her and Macy quickened her pace until she reached the door. Macy had been hesitant with bringing her mom as no-one except Stella knew of Macy's family life.

"Coming mom" Macy answered as her mom knocked on the door. Stella was the one to open the door.

"Macy!" the girl squealed before attacking her friend with a hug. "Hi Mrs Misa" Stella said, greeting the older woman. Mrs Misa simply nodded before entering the house. Stella turned to Macy with a smile. "I see that not much has changed since I last saw her" Macy laughed along with Stella as they stepped into the house.

"This place smells really good" Macy said as she breathed in the smell of dinner.

"You'll get dinner later. We have all decided to go carolling tonight" Sandy Lucas said as she walked over to greet Macy. Macy smiled. "How are you Macy?"

"I'm doing pretty well"

"Is your father going to be arriving later on?" Sandy asked.

"Oh.. umm…" Macy started but bit her lip and looked down at the floor when she realised that she had nothing to say to that without giving away her family problems. It was still a sore subject for Macy and Sandy seemed to notice the mood change.

"It's a complicated story" Stella said, stepping in to help Macy. Sandy nodded in understand before walking off to call every down.

"Guys! We're leaving now!" Macy watched in amusement as a bunch of voices chorused that they were ready before sliding down the poles.

"We're ready" Kevin said. The boys had yet to notice Macy standing next to Stella.

"Alright everyone. Let's head out" Tom said as he opened the door and gestured for everyone to walk out. Macy went to walk out but a hand on her arm stopped her. Turning around, Macy realised that it was her mom.

"What is it?" Macy asked.

"So these are the friends you hang out with?" Mrs Misa asked. Macy nodded slowly, unsure of where this conversation was going. "Don't you think they are a little out of your league?"

"What are you talking about?" Macy asked, glad that she was able to stop the hurt from escaping through her voice.

"Macy honey, these boys are famous and you are their 'number one fan'. Do you honestly expect them to be close friends with you? I would much rather you started to hang out with girls from your sports teams" Mrs Misa said before she walked out the door. Macy stood there for a second as she took in what her mother had just said to her. Sighing, Macy quickly walked out of the firehouse and caught up with the others.

"Oh hey Macy" Joe said once he noticed her. The other Lucas boys turned around and smiled at Macy.

"Hey" Nick said while Kevin smiled widely.

"Macy! You made it!" Macy couldn't help but smile and laugh along with Kevin. She hoped that her mother would look back and see that these boys did consider Macy to be their friend.

"Here I am" Macy said with a tight smile. Nick raised his eyebrows at her, noticing the forced smile. Macy just shook her head as she walked to catch up to Stella.

"Is something wrong with Macy?" Nick asked Kevin.

"I don't think so. Why?" Kevin asked, looking at his little brother. Nick shrugged.

"No reason"

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**

* * *

  
**

The group arrived at the town square where a small group of musicians and singers had set themselves up to sing carols.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Stella squealed. Macy laughed at her friend and looked at the scene around her. Multiple families had come out with their younger kids to listen to the carols. Macy smiled when she picked out the couples who had snuggled into one another and whispering softly to each other. The smile soon dropped off of her face when she noticed one particular couple.

"Dad?" Macy whispered to herself.

"Did you say something Macy?" Stella asked. The boys also turned to look at her. When Macy didn't answer, they all looked to see what Macy was staring at.

"Who is that?" Joe asked.

"Macy?" Stella asked.

"What is he doing here?" Macy asked, turning to look at Stella. "I thought he was supposed to be in London"

"Maybe he came down to see you" Stella offered but they both knew that it wasn't true.

"Who is that Macy?" Kevin asked softly as all five of them watched the man with the woman.

"That's my dad" Macy said and the boys could sense some bitterness behind her words. The boys looked at Macy's dad and then back towards her mom.

"How long?" Nick asked.

"It's been a few months" Macy answered. "You know what; I don't really want to think about this right now. Can we drop the subject?" Macy asked the boys.

"Sure Macy" Kevin said with a smile as the group rejoined the parents. Macy gave a weak smile as she looked back at her dad.

"You still up for carolling?" Nick softly asked Macy. Macy turned around to look at Nick.

"Once I get into it I will enjoy it" Macy said. Nick smiled and wrapped an arm around Macy's shoulder.

"I'm sure that we can all find plenty of ways to make sure that you enjoy tonight"

"I'm sure you could" Macy said with a smile. There was little more time for talking as the carols had begun. Stella and the boys were nervous for Macy as she didn't exactly have a good record of singing. They were surprised when they heard Macy's soft voice joining in with everyone.

"How come Macy can sing all of a sudden?" Joe whispered to Stella while Kevin and Nick had looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"I don't know" Stella said. Macy stopped singing as soon as she realised that everyone was looking at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You can sing" Joe stated, jumping right into it. Macy blushed and nodded.

"Since when?" Kevin asked. Macy looked down at the ground and mumbled an answer.

"What was that?" Stella asked.

"I said since I was 10" Macy said. The looks of bewilderment increased on everyone's faces.

"But then how come…" Joe started.

"I'm not good when it comes to crowds" Macy said. "And especially being asked to sing in front of you three, I freaked out"

"Do why didn't you tell us that?" Nick asked.

"You remember what happened after all that" Macy said and it was the boys turn to blush now.

"Well if you are more comfortable in front of us, would you be willing to sing back-up on some of our new songs?" Kevin asked.

"I'd have to be really comfortable" Macy said slowly.

"We'll help you get comfortable singing in front of people" Nick said with a smile. Macy smiled and nodded and the friends returned to singing carols. Feeling good about everything, Macy allowed herself to sing a little louder than she had been.

"Who's ready to head home for some dinner?" Sandy called out after the carols had finished. As everyone was starting to get hungry, a chorus of yes's reached Sandy's ears. She laughed and beckoned everyone to follow them home. Stella and Joe walked up ahead while Kevin was chatting with Frankie. Macy and Nick hung back a bit.

"Thanks for not making a big deal with my parents" Macy said quietly to Nick. Nick smiled at her.

"It's alright. We can see that you obviously don't feel that comfortable to talk about it so we didn't want to push you"

"I really appreciate it"

"So what happened with your parents? If you don't mind me asking" Nick asked, adding the last part of the end quickly for Macy's benefit. Macy smiled weakly at him. It would probably be better in the long run to have someone other than Stella to run to with family problems.

"Well dad was always working late and always having to leave to go on business trips and such. Mom had had enough and she put her foot down, saying that if dad left on his next trip, that he shouldn't bother coming home. As you can probably tell, you can see what choice he made" Macy explained. Nate smiled sympathetically. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to have only one parent.

"Hurry up you two!" Sandy called out. Macy and Nick looked up and realised that they were the only two outside as they had reached the firehouse.

"Coming mom" Nick said and the two rushed inside.

After dinner, the parents gathered around in the Lucas' living room while the others went upstairs.

"So what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"Anyone want to play monopoly?" Joe asked. Stella groaned.

"Please tell me that we have something better to do than play monopoly"

"We could just talk" Macy said with a shrug. The others shrugged as they made them selves comfortable before launching into a conversation about their favourite Christmas memories. Macy was a little apprehensive taking part in this conversation as none of her Christmas memories involved her dad but Nick helped her talk about memories with just her and her mom.

* * *

"We've been talking for almost two hours" Stella said as she glanced at the clock. It read 11:30.

"Half an hour til Christmas" Macy said with a smile.

"Stella! Macy! You're parents are getting ready to leave now!" Sandy called up the stairs. The girls groaned while the boys laughed.

"Come on" Stella said, linking her arm through Macy's as the two headed down the stairs with the boys in tow.

"Ready to go girls" Macy's mom asked.

"We're ready" Stella said as she went to hug the boys. Macy smiled as she stood by Nick. She couldn't remember a happier Christmas. The fact that she had spent Christmas Eve with JONAS probably added to some of her happiness.

"Thanks for tonight Nick" Macy said to him as she moved to hug him. Nick returned the smile and the hug.

"It was no problem" Nick said. Stella's sudden squeal of excitement caused everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. Stella smiled.

"Have you seen where Nick and Macy are standing?" she asked. Everyone looked over at Macy and Nick before identical smiles made their ways onto everyone's faces except for Macy's mom. Macy began to feel uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Where are standing exactly Stella?" Nick asked.

"I suggest you look up" Kevin said. Macy closed her eyes as she had a feeling she knew what they were standing under.

"Macy's going to have her first kiss" Stella said. Macy opened her eyes and glared at Stella.

"You two have to stick to the tradition" Joe said. Macy was wondering why none of the parents were objecting to this. Macy bit her lip as she turned to look at Nick. Before Macy could say anything, Nick leant down and quickly pressed a soft kiss on Macy's lips. Macy's eyes closed on impact and opened them as soon as the pressure left her lips. Stella clapped excitedly while Kevin and Joe whistled. The parents just smiled. Macy looked at Nick and neither smiled nor frowned. She was confused.

"It was just a kiss" Nick whispered when he noticed her look.

"Macy, we're leaving now" Macy heard her mom call out. Snapping out of her reverie, Macy gave Nick a weak smile before turning around and following her mom and Stella's family out the door. Once the door had closed, Kevin and Joe turned on Nick.

"What happened there?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea" Nick said. He smiled slightly at the memory of the kiss as he brought a finger up to his lips. Joe noticed this.

"You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know" Nick said. "I think I do"

"Then go and talk to her!" Kevin said, pushing Nick in the direction of the door. Nick took the hint and walked over to the door. He opened it to see Macy and Stella just about to cross the street.

"Macy!" he called out. Both girls stopped in their tracks and turned around. They seemed to be talking about something before Stella pushed Macy in the direction towards Nick.

"Yes?" Macy asked as she came to a stop in front of Nick. Taking a deep breath, Nick spoke.

"Was it just a kiss to you?" The question seemed to catch Macy off guard.

"Wh…what?"

"Was it just a kiss to you or was it something more?" Nick asked again. Macy opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Macy!" Mrs Misa called out, getting impatient. Macy sighed.

"One minute mom" she said before turning her attention back to Nick. "What do you want me to say?" Nick smiled.

"I want to know if you are going to hate me if I kiss you again" Macy's eyes widened slightly after hearing what Nick had just said.

"You… you want to kiss me again?" Nick nodded.

"Not just because we have to, but because I want to" It was now Macy's turn to surprise Nick as she smiled at him before leaning up and gently pressing her lips against his. Both smiled into the kiss as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. Macy's hand's wrapped themselves around Nick's neck. She was glad that Nick had a tight hold on her as Macy felt like her legs were about to give way at any moment. When they pulled back, Macy smiled when she noticed that snow had begun to fall.

"Merry Christmas Nick" Macy whispered with a smile. Nick returned it.

"Merry Christmas Macy" Nick said as he leant down to kiss her again.

* * *

**YAY! A bit more Nacy for those fans out there lol.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)  
**


End file.
